In the field of inorganic membrane separation, the powder sintered porous metal is a main filter material. In general, pore structures and chemical stabilities are the most important technical indicators of such materials, wherein, pore structures are the key factors affecting the filtering precision, permeability and backflushing regeneration ability of the material, and are determined by the pores-forming means in the preparation procedure of the powder sintered metal porous material; whereas chemical stabilities are the key factors affecting the corrosion resistance of the material in a certain environmental system, and are determined by the chemical characteristics of the substances themselves.
At present, the pores-forming means, which have been applied in the preparation of the powder sintered metal porous material, mainly comprise: firstly, forming pores by chemical reactions, the mechanism of which is on the basis of the Kirkendall effect caused by the large differences in the intrinsic diffusion coefficients of different elements, thereby resulting in generating the Kirkendall pores in the materials; secondly, forming pores by the physical accumulation of raw material particles; and thirdly, forming pores by the escape of additives. The sintered porous materials generated on the basis of the different pore-forming means stated above usually have differentiated pore structures.
With the development of the membrane separation technology, it is proposed higher and higher requirements for the properties of the powder sintered metal porous material. It has become actual need to develop the powder sintered metal porous material with the excellent pore structure and chemical stability. In order to develop the powder sintered metal porous material with the excellent pore structure and chemical stability, it requires not only to seek desirable alloy components, but also to investigate the corresponding pores-forming means. Provided is the following invention on the basis of such technical background.